


The Genius and The Boy or Puberty Makes Me Groin

by OvarianEruption



Category: Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014), The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show, The Rocky & Bullwinkle Show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:52:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvarianEruption/pseuds/OvarianEruption
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please enjoy a short fanfiction about Sherman learning the Birds and the Bees from his uncles Rocky & Bullwinkle (because Mr. Peabody is a chicken to teach his son about it and the new show confirms it).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Genius and The Boy or Puberty Makes Me Groin

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so in the new Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show on Netflix, one of the segments involves the latter characters trying to figure out where Winston Churchill is in London when they come across a baby nursery. Sherman exclaims in joy figuring that that place is where babies come from. Mr. Peabody nervously nods and states to Sherman that it was true but really, it isn't. Thus after their venture, Mr. Peabody called up his old friends from Minnesota who happen to be who else but Rocky & Bullwinkle or to Sherman, his 'uncles' to teach Sherman the facts of life.

“Alright Sherman, me and Rock are going to tell you some important information today!” Bullwinkle stated to Sherman as he rolled in a chalkboard easel inside the business rented office of Peabody Industries, which just so happens to be the third floor of the minimalistic white building where Mr. Peabody and Sherman reside.

“What’s it about Uncle Bullwinkle?” Sherman asked as he took a bite out of a red apple he found in the decorative fruit bowl of the office room.

“Well Sherman, you’re already ten and your dad didn’t want to tell you all of this information himself–“

“Bullwinkle, let’s just get to the point!” Rocky interrupted as he wrote the term ‘puberty’ on the chalkboard with a piece of white chalk.

“Pee-yoo-burr-tee.” Sherman sounded the word out, then looked to his Uncle Rocky. “Uncle Rocky, how do you say that word?”

“It’s called–“

“It’s called puberty Sherman! You’re finally growing up!” Bullwinkle exclaimed, interrupting his partner. Sherman gazed at his Uncle with his huge brown eyes.

“Growing up?” Sherman asked, then immediately shaking his head. “What do you mean? Mr. Peabody says I'm grown up already.”

“Well Sherman, not like that!” Rocky stated. “Rather, it’s another way.” Underneath the chalk written word, Rocky wrote a distinct definition of 'puberty' and allowed for Bullwinkle to read it.

“Puberty – the process of a child growing up into an adult and being capable of sexual reproduc–WOAH!” Bullwinkle read, then yelped. He ushered Rocky to the corner of the room for a brief chat. “Hold on Sherman, me and your uncle need to have a brief chat!” 

“Rock, are we suppose to be stating “the thing” to him?” Bullwinkle whimpered. “I don’t think he’s ready to hear any of this.”

“Bullwinkle, you know Hector isn’t alright with telling this stuff either.” Rocky told to his partner. “Sherman needs to at least know if Hector refuses to admit the truth. We can’t just hold him back all because of its risky content. He’s got to know about puberty!”

“You are right.” Bullwinkle nodded. “Let’s get on with this.”

Bullwinkle and Rocky returned to the chalkboard where Sherman was still sitting patiently at the large oval desk of the office room, biting on his apple.

“Alright…puberty!” Bullwinkle went on. “It’s basically the cycle of you transforming from a cute boy to a strong man!” Bullwinkle then flexed numerous times making Sherman mimic him and Rocky simply just shaking his head.

“Yep and Sherman…” Rocky stated, then making Sherman and Bullwinkle look to him. “That’s not all.”

Bullwinkle nodded and picked up where Rocky stopped. “And the manly body you grow into is going to have some very important things to them.”

“Important?” Sherman asked. 

Bullwinkle paused and Rocky continued on.

“It’s “baby” important Sherman.” Rocky confessed. “Those things can let you have a baby.”

“A WHAT?!” Sherman loudly exclaimed, then coughing out pieces of chewed up apple. “I can make babies?!”

“Yes Sherman, you can make babies.” Bullwinkle joyfully added.

“WHOA!” Sherman shouted. 

“You have the “thing” for making babies Sherman.” Bullwinkle said to his nephew. “And I do too!”

“Don’t rub it in.” Rocky angrily mumbled in reference to what his partner was referencing.

“What’s that?! Do I hear a sexually frustrated partner of mine in the room?” Bullwinkle said aloud, making Rocky angrily blush and turn his head, pretending not to hear.

“Sexually?” Sherman asked to Bullwinkle. “What does that mean?”

Bullwinkle paused and turned to Rocky, who quickly calmed down from his partner’s ridiculous joke. Rocky cleared his throat and went on.

“Sexually, Sherman…it relates to an activity called ‘sex’.” Rocky told to Sherman, whose eyes quickly shined.

“So sex is like a game?” Sherman slowly asked. “Then…can we play it?!” He asked in excitement. 

Bullwinkle immediately snapped from his frozen pause and looked straight to the eyes of Sherman. His mood was not as cheerful as before.

“Sherman. Sex is not like a game for you yet. It’s for when you’re Mr. Peabody’s age, my age, or Rocky’s age.”

“So…I have to be a grownup to have sex?” Sherman asked.

“Yes my boy.” Bullwinkle told to his nephew. “You have to be a responsible adult in order to have sex because sex…”

“Can make you have a baby.” Rocky restated.

“And that’s how babies are actually made?” Sherman questioned his uncles. 

“Yep.” Bullwinkle nodded.

“How does “sex” work though?” Sherman asked. “Do you have to say magic tricks to make a baby appear? Grow muscles? Take medicine?”

Rocky and Bullwinkle looked to each other in a serious matter. 

"Should we tell him how it works?" Rocky asked Bullwinkle.

"As long as it’s fine with you." Bullwinkle replied to Rocky.

The two nodded and went on with the basis discussion of sex to Sherman. An hour later, the three returned back to the penthouse after the finished “sex” lecture. Sherman was hopping in glee to tell Mr. Peabody what he learned today. His father, as a matter of fact, was reclining in his white egg shaped chair sipping a cup of hot oolong tea as he instantly noticed Sherman hopping towards him.

“Why Sherman, you seem excited!” Mr. Peabody curiously asked, seeing his son come up to him. Then he looked to his colleagues Rocky and Bullwinkle who were coming right behind him. “Did you learn anything interesting with your uncles while you were gone?”

“I sure did Mr. Peabody!” Sherman exclaimed, then screamed. “VAGINA!”

Mr. Peabody dropped his tea cup which shattered all over the wooden floor.


End file.
